


By a Fire

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: I woke swaddled in furs beside a crackling fire.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	By a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



I was certain that death had claimed me, that I had closed my eyes for a final time, but I woke swaddled in furs beside a crackling fire.

I could not feel the sway of the ship and strove to ascertain where I now lay, but I was to weak too raise my head.

“You’re awake.”

Ah, that hated voice. “Begone, fiend,” I rasped, impotent.

“Walton wrongly presumed you dead,” he explained, readjusting the furs comfortably about me, malformed hands gentle. “And though I do not _care_ for you, I do care that you live.”

“Why?”

He smiled. “Rest now.”


End file.
